Kurshaw Shadowhoof
Kurshaw is the Guildmaster and Matriarch of the Shadowhoof tribe. She can be intimidating and has a rather short temper, but she is also a fair and wise leader. She has openly opposed Cairne’s rule and is not afraid to express her dislike of the Horde and the other races. She does not back down from a fight and when her tribe is in danger, she will do everything in her power to save them. Recently, having visited Thunderbluff, she has come under the scrutiny of Bloodhoof supporters. Coming into conflict with the Bloodhoof and their kin, she sought out council with the Grimtotem before leaving the Bluffs. She has not since returned due to the less then welcome greeting. Some speculate she is back in her tribal lands tending to her tribe, but others say she still walks Mulgore in search of others to join her cause. Background The dark pelted Shu’halo female walked across the ground without a sound. Her keen eyes, spotting movement in the distance, focused on the silhouette of a human. His sword was held close at hand, but the man seemed off balanced in such thick jungle. The sounds of snapping twigs and rustled dirt alerted Kurshaw of others slightly behind the Warrior. The whelps from Neigel’s Point thought they could raid the Shadowhoof at night? Kurshaw let out a roar, which signaled the hail of arrows. There were screams, then the roar of Shu’halo braves on the attack. Early years Born into traditional tribal life, Kurshaw was the daughter of the now deceased Chieftain Dirk Greenblade and his favored mate, Eva Softpaw. The dark black pelt of the Grimtotem running strong in the pairing, Kurshaw prides her link to the strong tribe. On her birth, as with every Shadowhoof newborn, she was presented with her father’s spear point to her muzzle and with a giggle she gripped it tightly to her mother and father’s delight. Being the daughter of the chieftain did not give her any special privileges and she was tested like all the other children. Growing up in the Shadowhoof was not a walk in the park, as is for other tribes. The jungles of Feralas are harsh, and many stray children would go missing if they wondered too far from their caretakers. Kurshaw was a curious child, but she was more interested in her father’s work then the area outside the camps. Known as her father’s shadow, she watched his every task with contemplation and tried her best to mimic him. Her mother would always encourage Kurshaw to learn the way of the bow or staff to keep her safe, but Kurshaw wanted to be like her father and learn the spear and the dagger. Soon she found her hands around the great spear once used to test her nerve as an infant. She learned the flow of the shaft as she twirled the polearm, and did everything her father taught her. She was a quick study and did her father proud. Proud enough, in fact, that on completion of her final right of passage into womanhood her father presented her with the great spear. As the days grew longer for the young Shadowhoof, she could tell her father was slowing down and that he was reaching the time of his final hunt. She saw his pelt fade to a dusky gray and realized that soon it would be time for the great battle. This in mind, Kurshaw redoubled her efforts to perfect her skill with the blade and to prepare for the day that she would take over for her father. Battle for Dominance As was the tradition, Kurshaw was given the chance to battle in the great fire circle to claim the right to rule the Tribe. Only offered to the sons and daughters of the chieftain’s bloodline, Kurshaw was old enough to battle for dominance. Grimtotem, Mistrunner, and Shadowhoof alike all stood together and readied themselves to win the title of chieftain. One by one they battled each other, using their abilities as seasoned warriors to claim the right to rule. It was a no bars battle for leadership, and the last champion standing was the one who would rule. Kurshaw fought hard to stay in the battle, may times having close calls with the larger more brutish Grimtotem or the lithe and agile Mistrunners. The final battle was fought between Kurshaw and her half-brother Sorin Grimtotem. The fight was rough, but ultimately Kurshaw won through her determination and swift hooves. Receiving the honor and recognition as Chieftain, she returned to her father’s side to bring him the good news and ease his passing to the world beyond. Finding a Mate Spending many nights as the lone ruler of the Shadowhoof, there began whispers of who the favorite would be for the mate of the Matriarch. Many believed that a male from the herd would be chosen, however who it would be was a mystery. The herd males who were single and had the spirit to court the Chieftain tried their best to show their virility and strength. However, it would not be a Shadowhoof that would catch Kurshaw’s eye, but a Duskpelt exile from Desolace. Checotan_Duskpelt, a roaming male, spent a time visiting the Shadowhoof lands on his journey westward to Thousand Needles. During his stay he happened to be invited to join the mating duels that were going on. Each combatant was allowed to prove their skills in the great fire ring in hopes of impressing one or several females. The males were not fighting for dominance or their choice of females, but for the chance to potentially catch the eye of potential single females. During these battles Checotan’s battle skills greatly impressed Kurshaw and she later found him to talk. She discovered that he was indeed an exile from his own tribe, so she quickly invited him to stay as her mate. He agreed and the pair became to ruling force of the Shadowhoof tribe. Involvement Kurshaw runs the all tauren tribal guild The Shadowhoof with her mate Checotan Duskpelt. Together they run several guild quests to help characters advance in rank through the guild. She is currently a feral druid and does both Tank and DPS duty during instance runs. Strategy Kurshaw is currently not open for challenges. Quotes "What right do the Bloodhoof have to claim dominion over all Shu'halo? The crown does not make a king." "They talk of warlocks who force demons to work for them, the Bloodhoof are no different. They just call upon the Horde to repel their enemies." "No male speaks for me. I speak for myself, as do ALL Shadowhoof females. Why do you silence your females, to prevent them from proving your impotence?" Trivia Kurshaw was never originally going to be a guild master. Kurshaw is the players first Feral Druid, but fourth druid to be leveled over all. See also * Link External links * External link